This application relates to the art of strain reliefs and, more particularly, to strain reliefs for flexible conductors. The invention is particularly applicable to strain reliefs for fiber optic cables and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used with other flexible conductors and cables.
Flexible electrical conductors commonly are clamped to a retainer for strain relief purposes with little regard to the clamping force that is applied to the conductor. Fiber optic cables that conduct light are relatively delicate and can be damaged when subjected to excessive clamping force. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a strain relief arrangement for fiber optic cables that provides controlled compression of the fiber optic cable to minimize the possibility of damaging same.
In accordance with the present application, a strain relief for fiber optic cables includes a retainer and a clip. The retainer has a slot for receiving a cable and the clip has a projection that is receivable in the slot for compressing the cable between the slot bottom and the projection tip.
The length of the projection on the clip is designed to extend a predetermined distance into the slot and thereby control the degree of compression exerted on the cable. In other words, the distance between the projection tip and the slot bottom is controlled and varied depending on the size of the cable that is received in the slot.
In a preferred arrangement, the slot has opposite slot sidewalls that diverge in a direction upwardly away from the slot bottom so that the slot is tapered. Likewise, the clip projection has opposite projection side faces that converge toward the projection tip at the same angle as the divergence angle of the slot sidewalls for close reception in the slot.
In accordance with another aspect of the application, a securing feature is provided for securing the clip to the retainer. In one arrangement, the securing feature includes aligned transverse holes through the retainer and the clip projection for receiving a fastener to secure the clip to the retainer in engagement with a fiber optic cable.
In accordance with another aspect of the application, the clip is supplied as an array of a plurality of individual clips that are connected together by frangible connections. At least two of the clips have projections of different lengths for use with cables of different sizes. Cable gauge holes in the base of each clip receive the end of a cable to identify the appropriate clip for use with that cable.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved strain relief for fiber optic cables.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved strain relief that applies controlled compression to a fiber optic cable.
It is additional object of the invention to provide a cable strain relief that accommodates cables of different sizes and shapes while providing controlled compression of the cables.